Should I Meet You In Heaven
by Stida Otoejinsei
Summary: mimpi yang dialami Len akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, bagaimanakah reaksi Len?


**SHOULD I MEET YOU IN HEAVEN**

**'**

**Produced By: STIDA**

**I make this story to recall my best friends, Desti Indah Kumala. and i hope that she Rest In Peace now.**

**'**

**'**

**note: maap kalo Gaje, gak nyambung, gak bagus, gak perfect, dan gak lain-lain**

**'**

* * *

Entah kenapa siang itu hawa serasa dingin menusuk tulang, padahal matahari bersinar terik menyinari tanpa ada yang menghalangi, entah itu hanya perasaanku saja, atau mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi… entahlah, tapi entah mengapa keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisku, turun melewati pipi, kemudian jatuh dari daguku menuju tepat dibuku pelajaranku, ya pada saat ini memang aku masih mengikuti pelajaran di kelas, tapi tak ada 1 katapun yang masuk ke dalam otakku.

"Tuan Kagamine?, apakah engkau memperhatikan pelajaranku?" tanya Gakupo sensei yang membuyarkan aku dari lamunanku.

"oh, i… iya sensei." Jawabku terbata-bata, tiba-tiba saja pandanganku kabur, dan tubuhku menjadi lemas.

"apakah engkau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gakupo Sensei untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ak… aku ba…." Kata kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulutku sebelum aku pingsan.

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun di sebuah bangku di taman, entah mengapa hari sudah malam. Padahal aku merasa aku hanya pingsan selama 2 jam, lagi pula sedang apa aku disini? Pertanyaan yang sama selalu terulang dalam pikiranku, hingga aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah taman di dekat rumah satu-satunya sahabat yang selalu ada untuk aku, aku dan dia melewati semua hal bersama, bahkan ia sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri. Ya dia adalah Kagamine Rin, yang entah mengapa bermarga sama denganku. Akhirnya kulangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah rumahnya untuk menginap. Karena jika ku tebak, saat ini pasti sudah jam 9 malam, dan rumahku 1 Km jauhnya, ya… itulah satu-satunya tempat menginap untukku, untuk malam ini.

Sesampainya dirumahnya, aku tersentak kaget. Keadaannya sudah sangat sepi, bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun tak tampak, akhirnya kuberanikan diri memasuki rumahnya yang bernuansa kuno itu.

"permisi, apa ada orang?" tanyaku berulang-ulang, tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Hingga kesabaranku habis, dan aku memasuki rumahnya tanpa permisi, kumasuki ruangan demi ruangan, hingga pada satu ruangan dimana biasanya sebagai ruang keluarga bagi keluarga Rin. Aku melihat sebuah peti, peti pemakaman. Badanku bergetar ketika melihat peti itu berada di dalam rumah Rin, aku memeriksa peti itu dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya…. Aku melihat sebuah nama terukir di atas plakat, disampingnya terdapat sebuah foto gadis yang manis. Kakiku bergetar hebat saat itu, hingga aku jatuh berlutut di hadapan peti itu, aku tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mengucur deras dari mataku. Karena di atas plakat tersebut terukir sebuah nama: 'KAGAMINE RIN'. Dan aku menjerit hebat saat itu. Dan akhirnya….

"Len… Len…. Sadarlah…" ucap seseorang yang berada disampingku, ternyata aku terbangun di ruang UKS, dan disekellingku terdapat teman-temanku dan Gakupo Sensei, juga Gumi Sensei.

"eh… apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba aku teringat kepada Rin.

"dimana Rin?" sambungku.

"tadi kau pingsan Len, dan aku disini." Jawab Rin yang menerobos kerumunan.

"oh… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil bernafas lega. Membuat semua temanku bingung, juga Gakupo serta Gumi sensei.

"baik-baik saja? Maksudmu?" tanya Rin sambil menatapku dengan aneh.

"oh… tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Jawabku singkat, sambil mencoba untuk berpikir dalam-dalam tentang mimpi yang aku alami, karena tak biasanya aku pingsan, apalagi secara tiba-tiba.

Kemudian bel pulang berdentang, aku mengambil tasku yang tergeletak di meja, kemudian berjalan pulang bersama Miku, Rin, dan Kaito. Tetapi mungkin mimpiku tadi bukanlah mimpi belaka, karena keringat dingin mulai bercucuran lagi dari pelipisku. Tapi aku mencoba menghiraukannya, karena aku sangat menyayangi Rin, dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia meninggalkanku. Selamanya.

"Len, kau kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"iya nih, kok dari tadi ngelamun terus." Sambung Kaito.

"nggak apa-apa kok, ak.." dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang menuju ke arah Rin. Dan tanpa bicara sedikitpun aku langsung menarik lengannya agar ia terhindar dari mobil tadi,tetapi mungkin sudah terlambat.

**BRAK!**

mobil tadi menabrak Rin dan membuatnya terlempar hingga menabrak gedung di seberang jalan.

"RIN!" teriakku dan langsung menghampiri tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah, sedang Miku tak kuasa melihat kejadian tersebut langsung jatuh terduduk di trotoar, begitu pula Kaito, ia hanya berdiri mematung disana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Rin.. sadarlah, Rin… Rin!" panggilku berulang ulang.

"Rin, aku sayang kamu Rin, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Rin!... Aku sayang kamu lebih dari sekedar teman…. RIN!" aku memanggil terus-menerus, ku ganggam erat tangannya, dan tiba-tiba ia mengenggam tanganku, matanya terbuka sedikit, dan dari mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, ia mencoba untuk berbicara.

"L….Len, …h..hid..uplah untuk ku…, ka..karena ak..u ak..kan se…la..lu hi..dup dal..dalam ha..ti…mu, ka..karena aku men…cintaimu Len" ucapnya terbata-bata, dan terlukis senyuman yang manis, senyuman terakhirnya.

"baiklah Rin, akan kupegang erat janjiku, karena itu bertahanlah Rin…" sahutku, dan air mataku semakin deras ketika ia memejamkan matanya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Langit pun meneteskan air matanya, hujan deras mengguyur bumi saat itu, lalu Miku dan Kaito menghampiriku yang sedang menangis memangku tubuh Rin yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Len, ayo kita bawa Rin ke rumahnya, agar ia bisa lebih cepat untuk beristirahat." Ajak Kaito sambi memegang pundakku.

"baiklah." Jawabku bergetar, lalu kuangkat Rin menuju rumahnya. dan bahkan belum 10 langkah aku menggendongnya, tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar melaju kencang tepat menuju ke arahku. Hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus melindungi Rin, jadi aku menjadikan tubuhku sendiri sebagai pelindung agar tubuh Rin tak tertabrak untuk ke-2 kalinya, Dan…

**BRUK!**

Badanku tertabrak oleh truk tersebut dan terbanting sejauh beberapa meter, aku masih dapat membuka mata untuk beberapa detik, kulihat Rin masih berada di pelukanku, Kaito dan Miku berteriak kemudian menghampiriku, tetapi kemudian semuanya menjadi hitam, sangat hitam, dan aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah mati, dan aku berharap kalau aku bapat bertemu bengan Rin di surga.

* * *

**Sorry if the story is not too good, i just want it to be the last appreciation to my best friends.**


End file.
